


Invasion of Privacy

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Bon is trying to enjoy some "alone time" but can't stop thinking of a certain classmate of his... What's he to do when said classmate then barges into his room?
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Kudos: 96





	Invasion of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone it's Pandora! For New Year Holly asked me for a BonRin fic where one walks in on the other while masturbating and this is what I wrote her. I hope you like it!

With Shima busy elsewhere for once (in the library with Koneko working on their ghost banishment essays), Bon closes their shared bedroom door with a sigh of relief. It's not that he dislikes rooming with his best friend—far from it—but sometimes a guy needs some time and space entirely to himself, and today it's been a long time coming.

He pushes himself off the door and tosses his bag down by his desk, flopping onto his bed in a creak of springs. Running one hand through the bleached comb atop his head, Bon tugs off his tie and unbuttons his shirt. As he rummages in his bedside cabinet, he lets the anticipation inside him grow, feeling it bloom into need. Once he's retrieved what he was looking for (a box of tissues and bottle of lotion), he sinks back against his pillows and lets his mind begin to roam.

Closing his eyes, Bon puts the rest of the day from his mind and focuses instead on the growing ache between his legs, the slow flow of blood southwards and the warmth pooling low in his body. He palms himself through his trousers, his breath leaving him in another little sigh as his erection swells against his hand. As he presses down a little harder, he can't hold back a tiny groan, the feeling of it curling deliciously inside him. He gets his trousers open; shoving them down, along with his underwear, he feels a shiver go through him as the cool air of the room hits his heated skin, his cock twitching where it stands to attention.

“Shit,” Bon hisses to himself as he wraps his hand around his cock, squeezing a little and dragging his thumb under the head, enjoying the roughness of his hand and the long anticipated touch. He's not sure what made him need to do this so much anymore, but he's sure as fuck going to make sure he enjoys himself.

With some lotion added into the mix, he starts to slowly but steadily stroke his cock, his head falling back against the pillows in pleasure. As he sinks into the sensation, his mind begins to wander, guided only by the touch of his hand, thinking fleetingly of different images, conjuring a fantasy to help him on his way.

Pale, soft skin against his own, warm lips and breath, long eyelashes—Bon's heart skips in his chest—and wide, pretty blue eyes... Familiar blue eyes...

Bon opens his eyes, throwing an irritated glare at the ceiling, his hand pausing on his dick. Why did he think of Rin? His skipping heart thuds harder and he huffs in annoyance. He's trying to take some time to himself—how dare that dumbass intrude on his imagination?! Banishing Rin from his thoughts, Bon squeezes his cock again, groaning softly as he closes his eyes once more.

A different hand on his cock, stroking steadily up and down, and a warm mouth, lips soft and slightly wet, grazing over the shell of his ear, a little grin revealing white teeth... pointed teeth...

Again, Bon pulls himself out of his thoughts, squeezing his cock a little harder and grumbling to himself. Fuck! Why can't he stop thinking of Rin?! It's true they've been studying together lately (in the vain hope that it might improve Rin's grades) and he's been enjoying Rin's company more than he would have expected—but that doesn't _mean_ anything, right? He's just helping out his classmate—Yukio asked him to so he couldn't exactly refuse anyway. It's not as if he enjoys it either; tutoring Rin, and trying to get him to give the right answers when he quizzes him, is like trying to get blood from a stone. Rin finds it frustrating too—often they end up quarrelling and parting ways in a foul mood with one another. The best times are when Rin gets something right: his eyes light up and his cheeks flush as he beams at Bon and the sight makes Bon's stomach flip over, every single time...

Bon feels a jolt behind his navel and his cock twitches hopefully again, but he shakes his head. He's not jacking off to one of his classmates, least of all _Rin_. If he's going to wank to one of them he should at least pick someone cuter, like Shiemi! He ponders the idea for a moment, but scoffs again—he's not doing that to her. Trying to put all thoughts of his peers from his mind, Bon goes back to stroking his cock.

A kiss to his lips, soft hair against his palms, slipping between his fingers, dark hair, black... almost turning blue in the light...

Bon halts again, but doesn't move his hand away like before. It seems no matter what he does, Rin is determined to invade his masturbatory session—at this point his only two choices are to stop entirely or carry on regardless... and, fuck, he really can't stand the idea of blue balls now...

Fuck it.

Resuming the pace of his hand, Bon gives himself over to whatever images his subconscious chooses to show him. In his mind, he sees the smiles Rin gives him during more successful study sessions, remembers the little crease that appears between his eyebrows when he concentrates, the way he licks his lips when he thinks. His tongue is probably soft too, wet, and it would never stop moving; Bon can't help but picture it against his own, darting and swiping. He'd kiss down Rin's body and listen to the sounds he'd make, feel Rin's fingers in his hair as he drove him wild.

“F... fuck,” Bon groans, his hand speeding up. He's getting closer, he can feel it. Only a little more and he'll...

A loud knock at the door makes him jump but before he can do anything, it opens and (to his utter horror) in walks Rin.

“Shima!” Rin calls as he walks in, his gaze on Shima's bed at the other end of the room. “Have you got that book on the Crusades for my study session with—”

Almost in slow motion, Rin turns his head and their eyes meet, Bon's brown locking with Rin's blue. For a moment, neither of them moves, stock still in pure terror, but then the door closes behind Rin and the sound seems to bring them both back.

“Dude!” Bon shouts, grabbing his pillow and pressing it over his lap as Rin covers his face with his hands.

“I'm sorry!” he wails. “I'm so sorry, I didn't know!”

“Why would you know?!”

“I don't know!”

With his face blazing hot, Bon thinks rapidly through what just happened. Of all the people who could possibly have walked in right now, Rin is the very worst—not least because Bon was just imagining what Rin might sound like if Bon wrapped his lips around his—

“Um... are you decent?” Rin asks, his hands still over his eyes. A blush peeks out from under his fingers—at least he seems as embarrassed about it as Bon. “I really am sorry—I should have knocked and... well, I did knock but I shouldn't have just barged in and seen your—”

“Stop fucking talking!” Bon snaps, making sure the pillow is completely covering his dick (which is still traitorously standing to attention) before he adds, “You can open your eyes.”

Hesitantly, Rin does, giving Bon a furtive look as though he fears Bon has lied about having covered up. Bon knows he must look pretty fucking stupid right now: his hair is dishevelled from running his fingers through it, his cheeks still flushed, tissues and lotion right beside him—if it wasn't happening to him and he wasn't desperately hoping a portal to Gehenna would swallow him up _right now_ , he would think it was hilarious. Still, he tries to look defiant.

“You were looking for Shima?” he asks, trying to forget and simultaneously wondering how much of his dick Rin saw.

“Y-yeah,” says Rin, glancing at Bon and then away again. His eyes still glitter sheepishly over his pink cheeks—Bon's cock twitches under the pillow at the sight and Bon resists the urge to press down on it. “I... I was going to borrow a book.”

Rin seems unable to keep his eyes on Bon for long and Bon almost wants to tell him to fuck off and stop looking so mortified—it's not like he's the one with his dick out! If he's that embarrassed, he should just leave!

Instead, Bon rolls his eyes. “He's in the library with Koneko.”

“Right...” Rin looks at him and then away again, pretty blue eyes darting around the room. “I... I'll go look for him.”

“Are you okay?” Bon asks with a frown, watching as Rin shifts from foot to foot. He can't quite place the mood Rin gives off, but something about it feels familiar...

“Yeah, I'm fine, just... I'm really sorry for interrupting you when you were... well, busy, and I'm sorry I saw your cock and for being an idiot—”

“Wait,” Bon cuts in as something clicks in his mind. He takes in Rin's bright eyes again, the deep pink of his face and the way he stands, suddenly realising: “You're into this!”

“I...” Rin's blush deepens more, his tail jolting behind him—he may as well have signed a written confession.

“You are!” Bon says, his jaw dropping a little as he realises Rin is at half mast, his trousers doing little to disguise it.

“So what?” Rin challenges, his blush creeping up his ears and down his neck. “It's only because you surprised me!”

“Oh yeah because I _totally_ planned this,” says Bon with another roll of his eyes. His dick is still hard under the pillow; whether that's because of Rin's presence or sheer adrenaline, Bon has no idea. Still, it's probably adrenaline that makes him say, “Come here?”

Rin eyes him suspiciously but his tail flicks in curiosity. “Why?”

“Just...” Bon huffs in annoyance. Steeling himself, he stands, his trousers and underwear falling down to pool at his ankles. Rin's gaze flicks down to them. “Either come here or fuck off—stop _hovering_.”

After only a few more moments' hesitation, Rin steps forward, making his way over to Bon. With no fanfare, Bon tosses his pillow back onto the bed, revealing his cock jutting proudly away from his body and pointing towards Rin. He watches Rin's gaze slide down to it, his eyes widening slightly as he gulps.

“Oh wow,” Rin murmurs, apparently unable to help himself. Despite his own lingering shame, Bon smiles at the look on Rin's face.

“You're really fucking cute, you know that?”

Rin scarcely has time to look at at him with wide, surprised eyes before Bon closes the small distance between them with a kiss. Almost right away, Rin reaches up, running his fingers through Bon's hair—it's even better than Bon imagined it and makes him wrap his arms around Rin to pull them flush together. The move crushes his still hard cock against Rin's crotch and they moan into each other's mouths, their lips opening and tongues finding one another. Bon swallows more soft noises from Rin's lips, his hands tugging Rin's shirt free from his trousers. As he runs his hands up Rin's body, mapping out his skin, Bon feels Rin's fingers clutching at his shirt collar, keeping him close. When they part for breath, Rin blinks up at Bon, eyelashes fluttering on his cheekbones.

“I... You...” He seems lost for words and breathless, even as Bon undoes his tie and slips it off. “Do... do you like me?”

Bon can't help snorting as he unbuttons Rin's shirt. “No, dumbass, I always kiss people who walk in on me jerking off.”

Rin's tail bristles. “Well I don't know, do I?”

“Dumbass,” Bon chides again, but his voice is gentle and he leans in to kiss him softly once more. “Yes I like you—at least I think I do.”

“You think so?” Rin asks as Bon finishes with his shirt buttons. “What does that mean?”

“Look, I haven't really had much time to process it myself,” says Bon, pushing Rin's shirt from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. “But kissing you feels right and you seem to like it too...”

He rolls their hips together again, his hands at the small of Rin's back, and Rin gasps softly, his nails dragging over Bon's chest.

“Yeah, I do,” Rin admits, his voice low and breathy. He tugs gently on Bon's shirt as though to remove it. “Can I?”

Bon nods, his own fingers skimming along Rin's waistband and making his tail twitch. “And me?”

“Yeah.” Rin gives an affirmative nod as he takes off Bon's shirt. “Want you to.”

Unbuttoning and unzipping Rin's trousers, Bon moves slowly to give him time to back out if he wants to before slipping his hand into Rin's boxers. The whine Rin lets out as Bon wraps his hand around his cock and squeezes it might be the single most beautiful sound Bon has ever heard in his life. Rin hooks his fingers into his waistband and removes the last of his clothes, leaning up to kiss him again. Bon's free arm slides around Rin's waist, pulling him close once more as he continues to stroke his cock.

Rin moans afresh as Bon turns them, laying him down on the bed and running his hands up Rin's thighs. As Bon moves kisses down Rin's neck, Rin lets out more little sounds of pleasure, his fingers finding purchase on Bon's hair as they grind their hips together.

“Oh my god,” Rin whimpers as Bon pauses at his collarbone to nibble and suck on it. Bon hopes it will leave a mark for Rin to look at and remember him by later. “I never thought you'd like me back, wanted to tell you so much but I didn't know how.”

Bon drags his teeth lightly over one nipple, earning a high whine in response, as well as Rin's fingers tightening in his hair. Tasting Rin's skin and feeling his racing heart so close is extraordinary—in truth Bon can't think of how to respond to Rin's words. Instead, he raises his head, looking into Rin's eyes.

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” he asks.

Rin's face tinges pink again. “Um... not really. I went out with this guy for a bit before I joined True Cross but we... it was only ever hands.”

Bon nods, running one hand up Rin's thigh to a soft sigh.

“Have you?” Rin asks, his legs parting at the gentle touch. His eyes are dark and sweet as he watches Bon's face, his lips slightly parted and kiss swollen.

“Some,” replies Bon, settling between Rin's legs. He drags one finger up Rin's cock and Rin shudders. “A little more than you, a little less than some others I know.”

“So...” Rin seems to ponder Bon's words. “You've never... fucked anyone?”

“No,” says Bon, stroking Rin's cock slowly. “And your ex never went down on you?”

Rin instantly flushes up to his hairline again. “N-no.”

“Well then...” Bon lowers his head, licking a slow stripe up Rin's cock that makes Rin gasp and tremble. “How's that?”

“Good,” sighs Rin.

“Want me to carry on?” Bon asks. “I'm good, I promise.”

“Yes please.”

With Rin's permission, Bon lowers his head again and drags his tongue up Rin's cock again, wrapping one hand around the base and stroking gently. Rin twists his fingers into Bon's hair again, moaning as Bon sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it.

“Oh fuck!” Rin gasps—when Bon looks up his eyes are heavily lidded and his pupils blown wide. If he could take a picture of Rin, he would; as it is, he figures he'll just have to do this as much as he can.

He starts to slowly bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue in a way he hopes will blow Rin's mind. It seems to work: Rin shudders, his breath catching in his throat, and tugs on Bon's hair. Chuckling softly at the reaction, Bon continues, taking Rin slowly apart. He's determined to show Rin a good time—knowing he's never felt this before makes Bon want to make it amazing for him, and so he takes his time, getting Rin's cock wet and swallowing it right to the back of his throat. Rin's hips roll up into Bon's touches, chasing the heat of his mouth and stroke of his hand.

“B-Bon!” Rin moans at a particularly hard suck. His cheeks seem to be permanently tinged pink and he has light tear tracks on his temples; Bon's never seen anything as beautiful. “I'm... really close, can I...?”

Lifting his head, Bon nods. “Yeah, come for me,” he says, before returning to sucking and stroking. It takes very little more before Rin comes, his cock pulsing in Bon's mouth. Bon drags it out with his tongue, making sure not to stop until Rin stops shaking and collapses, breathing heavily, on Bon's pillows.

Swallowing, he leans up to kiss Rin, who pants against his lips, letting out a weak moan. His fingers run through Bon's hair again, seemingly to try and ground himself.

“Oh my god,” he murmurs breathlessly; Bon can feel Rin's heart racing under his skin. “Wow...”

“Good?” Bon asks to a nod.

“Holy shit, so good,” Rin replies with a grin. He caresses Bon's face with his hands, gazing at him. Bon shifts a little, his cock pressing into Rin's hip, and Rin moves against him, drawing out a groan. “Do you want me to...?”

Bon chuckles, kissing Rin's forehead. “Only if you want to.”

“I do,” says Rin. “But... I mean, maybe not...”

Leaning in, Bon kisses his lips again, running a soothing hand over Rin's shoulder. “Just do what you feel okay with,” he says. “I'm not expecting you to suck my dick.”

“Okay.” Rin's soft laugh is relieved as he reaches down to squeeze Bon's cock. Bon moans into his ear, bucking into Rin's hand. “Oh wow, you're still really hard.”

“Can you blame me?” Bon asks with a grin of his own, biting his lip when Rin starts stroking his cock.

Having Rin's hand around his cock, stroking and tightening, makes Bon feel like he's flying. He gasps softly as Rin speeds his hand up, flicking his thumb over the head. The feeling makes Bon gasp, pulling Rin in for more kisses.

“Oh fuck,” he rasps against Rin's lips, his hips twitching up. “R... Rin...”

“Good?” Rin asks.

“Really good,” Bon agrees. “Don't stop.”

Rin smiles, almost looking proud. “I won't, I promise.”

True to his word, Rin continues, kissing Bon more as he strokes his cock. Feeling his orgasm approaching fast, Bon nips at Rin's lower lip with his teeth.

“I'm gonna come,” he says, his voice tight and turning into another moan as Rin squeezes his cock again. “Oh fuck, Rin...”

He comes with a gasp, clutching at Rin's shoulder as Rin works him through it. As he high begins to ebb away, Rin kisses him again and they lazily move their tongues together, flopping against each other in the bed. Bon grabs tissues and cleans up quickly before they get sticky, cuddling Rin against his chest.

“Well shit,” he sighs, grinning and kissing Rin on the forehead again. “I would not have expected that to happen today.”

“Neither would I,” confesses Rin, his head on Bon's chest. “Really I am sorry for walking in on you though.”

“You should be, but...” Bon shrugs. “I mean... honestly I might not have made any kind of move otherwise so I'm willing to overlook it this time.”

With a soft laugh, Rin kisses him yet again. “Does this mean you'll go easier on me when we study together now?”

“Nah,” grins Bon. “I'll work you even harder.”

Rin's face falls. “You're so mean.”

“What if I tell you I'll reward you with more of this if you work hard?”

“Well...” Rin gives him a sly smile. “I think I can make my peace with that.”


End file.
